


【主教扎】甜品站

by ShyMinmyheart



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, 德扎
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMinmyheart/pseuds/ShyMinmyheart
Summary: 东方有一句“四方食事，不过一碗人间烟火”，套用在奥地利的音乐家身上，我可能会把一家甜品站开在他身旁。是各种甜品制作的合集。
Relationships: 主教扎
Kudos: 4





	【主教扎】甜品站

1\. 

Baci di dama（*淑女之吻）

科洛雷多早早地回了家，——应某人的要求，精力旺盛的音乐家最近迷上了甜品，还一定要自己动手的那种。睡前晚安吻之后还得顺着心上人的脖颈一路吻上去商量好明天要做什么，或者更准确的说，搞什么破坏比较好。可是一个人在空荡荡的厨房面对十几个要洗的盆盆碗碗有什么情趣可言，提出让科洛雷多每个星期抽个时间回来陪他做甜点这个主意还是在某个周日的黄昏时分，小坏蛋刚打了十几个鸡蛋做塌了四个海绵蛋糕外加两个玛德琳之后大言不惭地提出来的。

要求尽管他提，科洛雷多自然也乐得去宠着，左右不过是再请位阿姨来收拾残局罢了。况且这一个月以来，失败次数在渐渐减少，果真他爱人抚过乐器拿过指挥棒的手是有魔力的，就像他本人一样。但实话说，莫扎特闷闷不乐需要好好哄的样子倒很是可爱呢。

进了门就是小混蛋的抱怨，“啊啊啊啊我都把曲奇放进烤箱了你才回来”，说着凑过来和他亲亲，又转过身去，“快把围裙给我系上。”

面对着虽说是“例行公事”却也太过敷衍的吻，科洛雷多也不着急，好整以暇地看着人手里端着装打发奶油的盆转过身去，两根带子有点长了，围裙还是莫扎特刚沾染上这个爱好的时候两个人跑去Habitat逛的时候顺手买回来的，家居店总是他家小朋友愿意逛的地方，正好是秋冬系列的上新，他家秋冬总上些暖色调的小物，这怎么能错过。

“不是说要做Baci di dama，”科洛雷多伸手去捞那两条过分长的系带，无视宽阔的空间差，一定要用食指指节堪堪划过他家宝贝的屁股，又接着说，“怎么又弄曲奇了？”

身后人可真坏，非要带着一身的木调混合着麝香气息和他压低了嗓音说意大利语，说完又故意碰他，“……不是在等你嘛，”切，谁怕谁呀，莫扎特不怂，“反正和dama（*淑女）不沾边，baci（*吻）倒是可以奖励给你的。”

“也不知道是谁，”科洛雷多特擅长吃陈年醋，多旧都能捏着鼻子往下咽，系完围裙的手移到人家腰上，稍微使点力气把人转过来，“招惹姑娘一招就招一大家子。”

又来了又来了，心情还不错的沃尔夫冈不打算和老男人计较，翻个白眼又转回身去，“我去厨房等你，你快点哦。”

说好了晚上要去Brandauer’s Bieriger吃，人均十欧吃饱的馆子，沃尔夫冈倒是对他家的牛肉汤念念不忘。科洛雷多上了楼没有换家居服，衣帽间被小混蛋翻得乱七八糟的，也不知道是哪只毛绒小驴又不见了。科洛雷多不费心收拾，并且打算晚上回来就在这里惩罚一下他。从剪裁精细的正装裤换了牛仔裤，上身脱了马甲，把黑色的衬衣打开两个扣子、袖子往上挽到线条好看的小臂，一会儿加件大衣就可以出门了。

楼下厨房热火朝天的，搅拌器打发了无盐黄油，差不多之后又搅了足量的糖粉进去。沃尔夫冈正仔仔细细筛低筋面粉，见科洛雷多过来了使唤他滴进香草精去，那一点暗棕色飞快不见了。音乐家带好手套准备进行揉搓定型，科洛雷多也不闲着，从背后抱过去两只手很不老实。身高差一点都不明显的两个人体型差倒是无比可爱，认真和面粉团过日子的小朋友毫不留情就是一个肘击，“别瞎动。还有，你衬衣扣子给我再系上一个。”

科洛雷多失笑，松了只手单手把扣子系上，另一只手仍旧黏在音乐家腰上，“你晚上穿羽绒服吧，好不好？”

借着这个时机沃尔夫冈逃离了怀抱把定型的面团放进冰箱冷藏，知道这人根本就不是打着商量问的，某人早就打好主意无论怎么都要给自己套上暖和的羽绒服才让自己出门，毕竟现在半夜都到了零度之下，可他非要在句子后面加一个‘好不好？’。奇了怪了，不跋扈不胁迫，让人说不出拒绝。

“这个要冻他一小时，” 沃尔夫冈作为小机灵鬼顾左右而言他，“我下午给你的弓新上了松香，你去试试看”

这个工作可不是谁都能做的，毕竟能摸到科洛雷多小提琴的人就少之又少，再能够把音色加到恰到好处更是不可求。科洛雷多挑眉，“你洗手没？到厨房前。”

沃尔夫冈翻个白眼给他，“没，打算一会儿毒死你然后找个人私奔。”

私奔？科洛雷多看着面前还穿着围裙，鼻尖上似有面糊糊的小可爱，霎时间被可爱晃了心智，又回神牵起小朋友的手，拉到唇边亲亲，“走吧，私奔。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【依旧自己留档，与文无关】  
> 其实还没开始做那个淑女之吻，实在是，写不下去，笔力太差。  
> 他是圣诞节贺文！  
> 匆匆结的尾，并且我觉得，这个合集我可能无法填坑。
> 
> 这个想法早就有了，学期很忙，看一个韩国的油管频道，各种甜品的ASMR，还是很解压的。就很喜欢嘿嘿，于是动笔，于是写不下去。看情况⑧，也许有一天我就能，写下去了。  
> 哦哦哦还有，我很喜欢老男人非要撩小混蛋，就是要蹭过他的pp那里，嘿嘿。


End file.
